An Unexpected Alliance
by KuramasGal99
Summary: Naruto, faced with an S ranked secret betrothal, Akasuki and learning to control his bijuu is now faced with a new challenge. Naruto with a select group of shinobi are tasked with assisting Ichigo save Orihime from Aizen when Ichigo, Uryu and Chad somehow end up in their realm. Shippuden NaruHina; IchiHime. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this story! This chapter is going to set up the NaruHina pairing, the bleach characters will not start appearing until next chapter. For further pairing development that happens between this chapter and chapter 1 of this story I have a little side story that I am working on calle 'Moon Lit Rendezvous' for those who love a NaruHina! :D

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not.

Prologue (1 month prior to Pain's attack)

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama." Hiashi Hyuga stated as he closed the office door behind him.

"Think nothing of it, now what can I do for you today Hiashi-san?" Tsunade, the fifth Hokage replied as she motioned to the small sofa located along the wall near her desk. "Shall I ask Shizune for tea?"

"No, that isn't necessary, thank you Hokage-sama. I have come on a rather personal matter, it is in regards to my daughter Hinata." Hiashi said as he settled himself on the small couch. "As you well know the Hyuga are a very traditional clan and Hinata will be 17 in just over 6 months. As per clan tradition on her 17th birthday her betrothal to a suitor of the clans choosing will be formally announced with the wedding being held three months hence."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about that." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "I never did like how your clan treated the children of the main family, marrying them off so young and with no choice in the matter." Sighing heavily she continued. "So, has you clan decided on a suitor then?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, the clan elders have deemed it beneath them to choose a suitor themselves and have given the choice of suitor to me." Hiashi replied. A smug grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Tsunade straightened in her chair. "Oh really? So who do you have in mind then?" She asked. ' _This should be good_.' She thought to herself. She had known Hiashi for a long time, and while she didn't always agree with him or the way his clan dealt with things, he had a bit of a rebellious streak in him that one would never notice if one didn't take the time to try and look. The fact that the clan handed him the choice of suitor for his eldest daughter or the 'lesser' daughter as the clan saw her, was something to be noted.

"Well, there is a young man that I have in mind. He is the son of someone who was a good friend of mine. A man who I thought highly of and wish I could have done more for his son before now. He is also a young man that my daughter has great respect for." Hiashi said, the sly grin spreading. "I came to you Hokage-sama to ask you as the guardian to Naruto Uzumaki to form a marriage contract between Naruto-san and Hinata."

"Naruto! You want Hinata to marry Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, eyes narrowing she continued. "Why him?" She said, growing suspicious of Hiashi's intentions.

"It's simple really." Hiashi began, once again serious. "I want my daughter to be happy and I believe she can find happiness with Naruto-san. And I regret the fact that the clan elders along with the laws the third put in place regarding Naruto-san prevented me from helping him even a little. His father not only saved my life on more than one occasion, but was a good friend to me as well, and I was helpless to help his only child. I feel that Hinata will make him a good wife. She is kind hearted and gentle, both unusual in kunoichi, and Naruto-san would benefit greatly from having such a wife after the childhood he was forced to endure. And with his aspirations on becoming Hokage himself, having a wife from a prestigious clan who is well versed in manners and the more traditional ceremonies of our country would also be a great asset for him. Not to mention the strength that Naruto-san naturally inspires in the people around him. Hinata has grown significantly as a kunoichi, and I believe it is because of Naruto-san's influence."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Hiashi as she settled back into her chair once again. "It seems you have given this some thought. And it is true, Naruto could benefit greatly from your daughters formal training in manners and ceremony. I also have no doubt, knowing your daughter myself, just how kind she is. I do also have to agree that Naruto had it too rough as a child, being alone and treated like a creature to be feared by the villagers, but what about love? Don't they deserve that?" She asked.

"They do Hokage-sama. But just because a marriage is arranged does not mean that there can't be love." Hiashi stated. A sad look coming across his face as he continued. "My marriage was arraigned as you know. I had not expected to love my wife, but I ended up loving her more than my next breath and have mourned her loss every day since she passed 10 years ago."

"Ah, yes. She had been quite the woman. Both beautiful and kind." Tsunade said, feeling bad for having unintentionally brought up painful memories.

"That she was, and Hinata is much like her mother. That is also why I wish her to marry Naruto-san. He is strong, loyal and cares greatly for his precious people. He will treat her well, and they may even be lucky enough to find love. I cannot fathom a better match under these circumstances." Hiashi said seriously. "So Hokage-sama, I need to know your decision. Will you approve a marriage contract between Naruto-san and Hinata?"

Tsunade sighed as she stood and moved to look out the window behind her desk. She stood there, polished nails idly tapping on the windowsill as she gave this careful consideration. After what seemed like an eternity she turned back to Hiashi. "I will agree to the marriage. I hope you are right about them Hiashi, I want my gaki to be happy." She said as she moved back to her desk.

"I wish only for the happiness of both Hinata and Naruto-san Hokage-sama." Hiashi stated as he stood from the couch, presenting Tsunade with a formally written marriage agreement that was ready to be signed.

"Well you were confident in yourself." Tsunade stated, as she gave him a calculating look.

"It's easy enough to burn a couple of sheets of paper." He stated. "There is a copy for you as his guardian and copy for my records as her father. Please just sign here and here." Hiashi said indicating the spots that required her signature. "Now that is done. I would like to inform them of the betrothal next month when I return from the trip to the capitol that I have coming up, if that is alright with you Hokage-sama."

"That's fine. I will see you when you get back then Hiashi-san." Tsunade said as she carefully folded the contract and put it in a specially sealed compartment in her desk for safekeeping.

(10 days after Pein's attack)

Naruto sat bolt upright in his futon, a cold sweat covering his body, making his t-shirt cling uncomfortably to his skin. The traces of the nightmare still fresh in his mind, the sight of her lifeless body lying there in an ever expanding pool of her own blood still stood before his eyes like a distant mirage. The sound of her voice, like a far off rustling of leaves, could still be heard ' _I am being selfish….. It's my turn to save you Naruto-kun…. I am not afraid to die...because I love you._ ' The feelings of helplessness and despair still flowed through him causing his pulse to race and his body to shake.

' _Get a hold of yourself! Pein has been defeated and she is alive and safe!_ ' He thought to himself for what felt like the hundredth time. Although he now knew that his parents had sacrificed themselves to protect him and seal the nine tails within him, the vision of Hinata's sacrifice was fresh in his mind and was painful for him. All he wanted to do was to protect his precious people, not watch them die for him. Standing, he moved stealthily to the small table in the corner of his make-shift shelter, which wasn't more than a high sided tent, where he poured himself a glass of water and quickly drank it. Setting the glass down, he eyed his clothes as they hung over the back of a folding chair. ' _Well, I might as well get dressed for the day_.' He thought as he reached for his clothes. He could hear movement outside the temporary shelters as other shinobi arose and started their day while the night guards, who were just relieved, were wandering in for a few hours rest while the distant sound of construction could be heard.

"Naruto! Are you awake?"

He looked at the door to his shelter where the sound of his teammate's voice came from. "Yeah, I'll be right out!" He called back. ' _What could Sakura want this early?_ '

"Well hurry up! Tsunade-sama's awake and is asking for you!" Sakura called back excitedly.

"Baa-chan's awake! Why didn't you say so?!" Naruto exclaimed as he burst out of the tent and took off towards the medical tents.

"I just did you idiot!" Sakura said as she took off, hot on her teammate's heels. "She awoke late last night and has been hounding everyone since!"

After a couple minutes of dodging workers, shinobi and medical staff alike, they skidded to a halt outside of the medical tent where Tsunade was being treated just as Shizune emerged with a large tray filled with dirty dishes and a large envelope of paperwork under one arm.

"Ah good you're here! You can go right in Naruto, Tsunade-sama's expecting you!" Shizune said as she spotted the blonde shinobi. "Sakura, could you give me a hand and grab this paperwork before I drop it?" She asked turning her attention the pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh, of course Shizune-san." Sakura said as she reached for the large envelope held precariously under Shizune's elbow. She watched as her teammate ducked into the tent, knowing full well that Shizune was purposefully keeping her out for the moment.

It took a moment for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the dimmer interior of the medical tent but he could easily see Tsunade, propped up on a bunch of pillows, surrounded by files over flowing with reports and emergency missives along with a second tray of food that was already half empty. He glanced off to the side at the two ANBU who were standing in the shadows, keeping watch along with, surprisingly enough, Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga. ' _This must be about what happened with Pein then_.' He thought to himself as he turned back to Tsunade's futon.

"Glad to see you awake Baa-chan!" Naruto greeted warmly as he moved forward.

"It's good to see you too gaki. I'll even let you get away with calling me ba-chan this time." Tsunade said, a smile forming on her face as she took in the apparent good health of the young man in front of her. "Now if you don't mind, I have some business to go over with you while I wait on the missives I sent to the other Kage's." She said motioning Naruto closer. "Now I have read your report on the fight with Pein that you gave Kakashi which also detailed the encounter afterward and the subsequent use of a jutsu to revive the people killed during the attack. Is there anything else you would like to add?" She asked as she pulled out said report and skimmed over it quickly.

"No. There is nothing that needs to be added." Naruto replied. Again eyeing Hiashi nervously from the corner of his eye. "Did you have any questions regarding the report Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked up from the report. "Not at this time. I also have several reports from eyewitnesses including Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga regarding the battle that took place in the village. If I have any questions I will summon you. I do want to commend you for your hard work in defeating Pein. He was not an enemy that any ordinary shinobi could take on." She said as she put the report back into the file with the others.

"It was nothing, really!" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed at being praised. "Was there anything else you needed me for Baa-chan? I have to get down to the construction site soon to help with the building."

"Yes actually. It's a bit of personal business I guess you could say." Tsunade said as she motioned for Hiashi to step forward. "Hiashi-san came to me just over a month ago with request regarding you and his daughter Hinata."

"Oh, what about?" Naruto asked, a ball of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. ' _He wants me to stay away from her, even though we're just friends. And Baa-chan is going to agree because I couldn't protect her!_ ' He thought angrily to himself, his hands balling into fists at his side.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Knock it off gaki, it's nothing like that. Quite the opposite in fact!" She said, having read his thoughts through his posture and the look on his face. "I know you don't understand much about clans and the more archaic traditions that were common place just fifty years ago, but you need to listen for a minute ok?" She asked. Once she got a stiff nod from Naruto she continued. "The Hyuga's are a very traditional clan with regards their members. They have certain traditions for both the main and branch families. You already know a little about the caged bird seal from Neji, right?" After receiving another nod she continued. "That is the primary tradition for the branch family. For the main family, their primary tradition is that the members of the main family are placed in an arranged marriage decided by the clan elders. And that is where you come in Naruto."

"M-me? What do I have to do with the Hyuga's traditions?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Shall I Hokage-sama?" Hiashi interjected.

"Go ahead Hiashi-san. You will probably be able to explain things better than me anyway." Tsunade replied, allowing Hiashi to take over the conversation.

"Naruto-san, as you well know I am the current head of the Hyuga clan and Hinata is my eldest daughter, but because the clan elders deemed Hinata as an unfit heir they no longer have the right to impose their influence over the choosing of a husband for Hinata, but as she is the daughter of the main house she must still abide by tradition." Hiashi said, watching Naruto carefully. "The responsibility for choosing her husband has fallen onto me as her father and I have already spoken to and gotten the approval from Hokage-sama for the match that I would like to see for my daughter."

"Okay, I still don't see what any of this has to do with me." Naruto stated, getting more confused by the moment.

"Actually it has everything to do with you." Hiashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I wish for you to marry Hinata Naruto-san."

"W-WHAT! You want ME to WHAT!? WHY!?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Hiashi with large, shock filled blue eyes.

"You are a strong, honorable young man and over the past few years have proven just how wrong everyone was in believing that you were the beast that you contain and not its jailor Naruto-san. I had always believed you had been chosen for a reason and you have shown that Yondaime-sama was right in choosing you. You also have an innate ability to inspire strength in those around you through your tenacity to never give up. Hinata needs that. She needs someone who will believe in her, who won't give up on her like I did, like the clan did Naruto-san. I believe that only you can help her reach her full potential, that only you can care for her and protect her the way she truly needs to be protected. That is why I wish for you to marry her." Hiashi said, looking Naruto in the eyes, hoping that his words would break through the shock that the young man was feeling.

Naruto stood there as he listened to Hiashi's explanation. He could see the sincerity in the elder Hyuga's eyes and even hear it in his words. He could tell that there was no half-truths or hidden meanings in what was being said. But it was still hard for him to believe. Why him? Was this really happening to him? Did the head of one of the strongest clans in Konoha _really_ want him to marry his eldest daughter? "But…..I mean…..are you sure?" Naruto asked as he looked from Hiashi to Tsunade. "Aren't people who get married supposed to love each other?"

"Arranged marriages are different, Naruto." Tsunade began. "Usually the two parties don't even know each other and don't even get to meet until either the formal announcement of their engagement or the wedding day itself." She paused for a moment as she shifted into a slightly more comfortable position as she debated on what to say next. "Did you know that the first Hokage's marriage was arranged Naruto?" She asked.

"It was?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It was. She was a young woman from another clan that was distantly connected to the Senju. She was chosen for a few different reasons among which was to strengthen their alliance with the newly formed Konoha. They didn't even meet until the day of their wedding and don't get me wrong, it did take some time for it to happen, but my grandparents did love each other very much." Tsunade said.

"They did huh?" Naruto replied as he took in this new bit of information.

"My marriage was much the same Naruto-san. Although I was privileged enough to already know the woman I was to marry beforehand. We had great respect for each other when we married and we too loved each other greatly after some time. So you should not worry about whether or not you love Hinata now or if she loves you. Love will come when it is ready too and not before. What is important is that you both have respect for one another." Hiashi stated, regaining Naruto's attention.

"What does Hinata have to say about this?" Naruto asked. Still feeling a bit confused and even a little shell-shocked at the situation he just found himself in.

"I have not told her yet. I wanted to speak with you first as it would not do to tell her that she was to marry you and then have you flat-out refuse. She has great respect for you and if that were to happen, it would upset her greatly." Hiashi replied. "While I understand that you are still feeling confused about this situation, the contract _is_ signed and legally binding, but I also don't wish to drag you to the wedding ceremony by your hair. So I need to know if you are amicable to the engagement."

"I, well, I don't know." Naruto replied as he looked down in thought. "I mean, Hinata is nice and all, but would she really want to be with me?" He asked quietly.

"Naruto, listen to me for a minute." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to look up at her. "I don't doubt for a minute that Hinata would want to be with you, she respects you, was even willing to risk her life to try and help you when all was lost with Pein didn't she? Well, the question you should really be asking yourself right now isn't as shallow as whether or not she wants to be with you, or worrying about the fact you're a Jinchuriki, you should be asking yourself whether or not you are willing to stand beside her and face the challenges that life will throw at you together or will you turn your back on her and abandon her to her fate."

"A-ABANDON! I would NEVER abandon ANY of my friends!" Naruto said, his voice rising to a shout.

"THEN MAKE A DECISION!" Tsunade yelled, having lost her patience with him, her fist slamming down on her tray spilling half eaten food everywhere. "YOU WISH TO BECOME HOKAGE WHERE YOU WILL HAVE LIFE OR DEATH DECISIONS TO MAKE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE AND YOU ARE JUST STANDING THERE WASTING TIME WORRYING ABOUT IF SOMEONE LIKES YOU ENOUGH TO BE WITH YOU WHEN THAT PERSON HAS ALREADY PROVEN THEIR LOYALTY TO YOU! SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR YOU AND YOU ARE STANDING THERE BEING SHALLOW! SO EITHER BE A MAN AND ACCEPT AND STAND PROUDLY BY HER SIDE OR ABANDON HER TO HER FATE!" Indecision was not something she was used to seeing in Naruto. She has seen him jump headlong into impossible situations and come out on top. Watching him stand there, the future of his friend literally in his hands, and not making a decision infuriated her.

"Hokage-sama, I would appreciated if you would allow Naruto-san the chance to make the decision himself." Hiashi said, cutting off any retort from Naruto. "I believe he is capable of making the decision himself and I believe he is fully aware of the _sacrifice_ Hinata was willing to make on his behalf. Now, I will ask you again, are you amicable to the engagement?" He asked, turning the blonde young man next to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he cleared his mind as best he could. He knew this decision was important, both his and Hinata's futures rested on this decision and he wasn't taking it nearly as lightly as Tsunade believed. After a moment, he looked at Hiashi, his determined blue eyes locked fast with the silvery-violet eyes of Hinata's father. "I will accept the engagement." He said, and without another word turned to leave.

"There is one more thing gaki." Tsunade said, stopping the young man in his tracks. "With the threat of Akatsuki lingering over you, I believe it is in her best interest if the engagement is kept secret. Consider it an S ranked secret until either the Akatsuki have been dealt with or the formal announcement is made in December. That will give the village and her clan enough time to prepare for any unseen circumstances that may arise." She said, watching the young man's back stiffen.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Tsunade for a moment before giving her a stiff nod of understanding before he turned and left the tent. There was nothing else he needed to say. She was willing to give her life for him in an impossible situation and now he would spend the rest of his standing by her side. To say his emotions were in turmoil would be an understatement.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! The Bleach characters are finally in play! This starts off from Bleach Chapter 239 as the opening scene's for Ichigo and the gang. Up dates will not always happen fast. I currently have a few chapters already written for this story that I am editing, once I am caught up with what I have already written, up dates will take some time. For further NaruHina pairing development that happens between the prologue and this chapter of the story I have a little side story that I am working on called 'Moon Lit Rendezvous' for those who love NaruHina! :D

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not, they belong to their original creators only!

Chapter 1

He sat on the edge of his bed, his orange hair being ruffled by the breeze blowing in the bedroom window behind him, staring intently at his newly healed right hand. ' _They're wrong. I know they are wrong! There is no way she would betray us! Not Orihime!_ ' He thought to himself, unconsciously clenching his hand.

Ichigo stood up, new determination rolling off him in waves. ' _They tell me that I am not permitted to go after her, to rescue her, well screw that!'_ He thought as he crossed the room to his desk where his combat pass lay. Picking it up he pressed it quickly to his chest, he could feel his mortal self fall away, this black shinigami robes billowing out around him and the weight of his massive sword resting heavily upon his back. ' _I will save you Orihime! I won't abandon you! Just stay safe, I will be there as soon as I can!'_ He thought as his jumped out of his bedroom window, landing nimbly on the sidewalk below before taking off at a run for Kisuke Urahara's shop.

Ichigo slowed to a walk as he rounded the last corner, the front of Urahara's shop finally coming into view.

"Welcome! I was wondering when you would show up." The robed, blonde man said from the shadows by the door. A long trail of smoke wafting up from his pipe.

"Urahara…" Ichigo began.

"You want me to get you to Hueco Mundo right? That _is_ what you came here to ask me to do isn't it?" Urahara said, as he peered out at Ichigo from under his striped hat, a knowing grin on his face. "Well, come right this way, all the preparations have been made and we have no time to lose." He said as he moved into the dark interior of his shop.

They moved quickly to the entrance to the secret underground training area and leapt in. "I was worried that Aizen might target Orihime's special abilities, but I didn't remove her from helping with the battle preparation in time to protect her. I am at fault for that Ichigo, and for that I apologize. So I will do whatever I can to help you get her back." Urahara said as they moved along the training ground.

"You'll get into trouble for helping me won't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe, but I'm always in trouble for something, so I wouldn't worry too much." Urahara replied waving off Ichigo's concern.

"Such a long face, what's wrong Ichigo, scared?"

Ichigo whipped around at the sound of the taunting voice. "Uryu! What are you doing here?" He said surprised to see him sitting casually on a large boulder nearby.

"Are you dense?" Uryu said, jumping down off of the boulder. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"We wish to save Orihime too." Said a very tall young man as he appeared, walking around another large boulder.

"Chad! You're here too!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. "But are you sure you guys should go? I mean with your strength and all….."

"Aaahhrrrrr!" Chad growled as he activated the strength in his arm and through a powerful punch at Ichigo, who barely blocked the punch with his sword. "She is our friend too. Please believe in us Ichigo!" He said. "You don't have to do this alone."

"All right now! I need your attention please!" Urahara said, loudly clapping his hands to get the boy's attention. "I need to explain a few things to you before we begin! I will shortly be opening a gateway to Hueco Mundo that is used by Hollows and Arrancars known as the Garganta, in which you will be forced to use the abundant spirit particles within the portal to make a path. You must stay together and head straight into the blackness. Do _NOT_ hesitate nor deviate from your path once inside! If you lose your way I cannot guarantee that I can get you back safely, nor can I guarantee you will even arrive in a world you will recognize! The Garganta not only connects the realm of the living to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society but to other dimensions of reality as well!" As he gave his warning he jumped to the top of one of two large wooden pillars located in the center of the training grounds. "I will be monitoring your progress from this side in the event that something goes wrong so that I will be able to try and rescue you, but there are no guarantees! Any questions?!" He asked, calling down to the group below him.

After a moment of silence he continued "Good!" He said turning to face the second pillar and raising his cane. "Now we begin! IN MY RIGHT HAND I HOLD THE STONE THAT CONNECTS THE BORDERS OF WORLDS, IN MY LEFT HAND I HOLD THE BLADE THAT BINDS EXISTENCE, THE BLACK HAIRED SHEPHERD, THE SEAT OF THE NOOSE, A BANK OF CLOUDS COMES, STRIKING US AND THE CRESTED IBIS!" Urahara shouted as a ragged line formed between the two pillars which opened into a gaping, eye shaped black hole. "Move quickly everyone and be safe!" He said in farewell as Ichigo, Uryu and Chad leapt into the abyss.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the image before him. ' _So they are coming then._ ' He thought. "You may end this now Ulquiorra." He said to the Teal eyed Arrancar next to him. Turning, he looked down at the group of Arrancar soldiers gathered below him. "Rudbornn, I need you and your men to go and delay Ichigo for me. Do what you must to prevent him from making it through the Garganta, but do don't kill him or his friends. They do not need to die yet, I may have use for them." He said, addressing the Arrancar with the bull shaped mask below him.

"Yes lord Aizen." The Arrancar known as Rudbornn Chelute said, bowing deeply. "Let's go." He said to the four men behind him. They were four of his Calaveras, and as such were all dressed in matching white robes with full, skeletal helmets. Turning, they moved as a group out of Aizen's great hall and out of Las Noches, Aizen's castle, to a spot where they opened a small Garganta and leapt into the abyss, the Garganta closing behind them.

Tsunade studied the four squads of shinobi gathered before her. "Thank you for assembling so quickly." She said, gaining everyone's attention. I have a mission of vital importance to Konoha that needs to be taken care of. There has been reports of two members of Akatsuki moving across the border of the Land of Fire! Team Kakashi, you will be taking the lead on this, Yamato, you will be taking team Kurenai who will be the primary scouts for this mission. Shikamaru, you will be leading team Asuma, you and team Guy will provide support for team Kakashi!" She said, earning nods from the appointed team leaders. "We cannot afford to allow them reach Konoha! You must stop them!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The group before her chorused.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Guy and Shikamaru, remain for further briefing, everyone else, you leave in one hour from the south gate, DISMISSED!" Tsunade ordered. Once the other shinobi had left her makeshift office, she turned to the four team leaders that remained. "I must brief you on what is currently an S ranked secret that may affect the mission that you are about to embark upon." She began, making eye contact with each of the shinobi before her. "While this would not normally be considered an S ranked secret, but because of the people involved, and with the threat that Akatsuki poses, it has been deemed necessary. The parties involved have already been briefed and this information is on a need to know basis. Hiashi Hyuga, clan leader of the Hyuga and per tradition of the Hyuga clan, has formed a betrothal contract for his daughter Hinata. The official announcement of the betrothal will be in December when Hinata turns 17 and until then, or until circumstances change, this information is top secret. The reason for this, as I am sure you are wondering why at this point, is because she is betrothed to Naruto."

"Pshh, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, fully understanding the implications should Akatsuki find out about the betrothal.

"Ahh, how youthful! Once we can, we need to properly congratulate your most youthful student Kakashi!" Guy said excitedly as he turned to his gray haired friend.

"Definitely." Kakashi said, giving Guy a smile before turning a meaningful look upon Yamato. They looked at each other, neither needing words to state just how worried they were. For they both knew that should anything happen to Hinata, controlling Naruto would prove an impossibly hard task.

"Kakashi, Yamato, judging by your reaction, I don't believe I need to explain just how bad things could go if anything goes wrong. You're dismissed." Tsunade said, sitting back into her chair. ' _Be safe gaki._ ' She thought as she started on the next pile of reports on her desk.

They moved quickly through the trees. So fast in fact that if you were to merely blink, they would be out of sight. Team Kurenai, moving in a fanned out formation, led the way with team Kakashi hot on their heels. Team Asuma flaking to their right and team Guy flanking to their left. They had been traveling at top speed for an hour and were fast approaching the area where they believed they would most likely to intercept the Akatsuki.

Hinata quietly signaled the appearance of a lone figure up ahead causing the group to slow their approach. Stopping as the figure came into view of the rest of the shinobi.

"OH YAY! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! LEAF NINJA HAVE COME TO PLAY WITH TOBI! TOBI HAS BEEN SUCH A GOOD BOY!" The one eyed, masked Akatsuki member shouted as he danced from foot to foot clapping excitedly. "OH AND NARUTO-KUN TOO! WHAT GAMES SHALL WE PLAY?!"

Ichigo ran swiftly, a glowing path of reishi forming under his sandals as he ran with Chad close behind.

Uryu, who was running on a path just next to and slightly ahead of Ichigo, spotted something just ahead. "Hey, do you guys see that? What the hell is that?" He asked.

"I have no idea!" Ichigo replied.

"Shit! It's an Arrancar!" Uryu said, having been able to pick up on its spiritual pressure as they got closer.

"Damn! What the hell are we going to do! We can't fight in here!" Ichigo said, frustration evident in his voice.

"No idea." Chad said from behind him.

"Well, we have to think of something, and fast!" Uryu replied.

"It's too late." Said a calm voice as the Arrancar with the bull shaped mask appeared before them, forcing them to halt. His four white clad men forming a line behind him. He raised his hand slowly, "Aizen-sama does not wish for your deaths, you should be grateful." He said. As his hand stopped, he gave the slightest of gestures and his men darted forward, swords drawn.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted, drawing his sword to try and block as the white clad soldiers attacked. One of them tried to cut him across the chest while another came at him from the side, breaking his concentration for a moment. Not far away, Uryu was having similar problems.

"Ichigo!" Chad said urgently from behind. "The path!"

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said, looking down at both his and Uryu's reishi paths as they disintegrated from beneath them. As they began to fall, a jagged tear opened up beneath them. The bull masked Arrancar could be heard saying from above them, "Did you really believe Aizen-sama would allow your approach?"

As they fell through the jagged tear a feeling like static electricity ran over their skin and for a moment they seemed to stop and almost float before returning to free fall. The blackness giving way to blue sky. Ichigo watched as the jagged black rip closed behind them, leaving nothing but bright sunshine and large, puffy clouds.

' _Shit! Were still falling, how are we going to land!_ ' He thought to himself as he used his spiritual pressure to right himself so he could see where they were falling too. His eyes opened wide. Below them lay not Urahara's training room, as he half expected, nor Karakura town, not even Soul Society. No, below them lay a green forest of extensive size, and they were approaching it rapidly. "Uryu! Chad! Prepare for landing!" He shouted to his friends as they fell into the top of the canopy with a crash.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! Up dates will not always happen this fast. I currently have a few chapters already written for this story that I am editing, once I am caught up with what I have already written, up dates will take some time. I want to say thanks to the review that let me know that my POV/Scene changes were confusing. I had them separated in my typing but when I posted the last chapter the separations weren't there anymore so thanks a bunch! XD Please read and review!

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not, they belong to their original creators only!

'Mental speech'

' _Thought_ '

' **Bijuu speech'**

' _ **Bijuu thougth'**_

 **Jutsus/Attacks** (when attacking with jutsu/attack)

 ******* out of frame POV/Scene changes.

Chapter 2

The leaf shinobi settled into their defensive stances, carefully slipping kunai and shuriken into their hands.

"Aww, why so tense guys? Don't you want to play with Tobi?" He said, hanging his head in a sad, defeated manner. "Although I supposed that it's bad luck for me to be so outnumbered, don't you think?" He said, letting out a laugh.

"We're not here to play games. We are here to prevent you from reaching Konoha." Kakashi said, eyeing Tobi warily. "Where are your comrades? We know you're not alone."

"I'm not?!" Tobi exclaimed as he spun in a circle, he looked up, he looked down and even looked behind himself from between his legs. "Nope. I'm alone. Except for you guys of course!" He said righting himself again.

"Enough of the games! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he charged Tobi, forming a clone that ran on his right, helping him form a rasengan in his hand. " **RASENGAN!** " He yelled as he went to strike Tobi with the swirling mass of chakra in his outstretched hand, and passed right through Tobi, hitting the tree behind him.

"AHHH!" Tobi squealed girlishly. "Oh wait, he missed!" He said looking down at himself, brushing imaginary dirt off of his Akatsuki robe. "So what are we going to play next guys?" He asked looking back at the ninja before him.

"What the hell!" Naruto growled as he righted himself, once again getting into a defensive position.

"Everyone, battle formation A!" Kakashi said as he prepared to launch himself at Tobi.

Everyone moved into their positions. Team Guy flanked to the right, team Auma to the left while team Kurenai fell back slightly to give direct support to team Kakashi. Kakashi dashed forward, Yamato at his side, kunai drawn and ready for battle.

"AHH!" Tobi squealed as he dodged, shuriken and kunai flying passed, he grabbing a small tree branch and waving it at the two jonin. "T-take that!" He said before disappearing into the tree itself. He reappeared moments later from the forest floor, swing the branch again. "And that!" He said, as he near missed Tenten with the branch before going underground again, just to reappear swinging the branch at Kiba "And that!" He yelled.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled as he dodged the branch and through a punch that went completely through the masked Akatsuki member, causing him to stumble a bit.

' _How the hell are we going to defeat this guy? No one can even land a hit on him!_ ' Naruto thought to himself in frustration as he watched Tobi bounce around amongst the group below him.

"What? Don't you like my Whack-A-Mole jutsu?" Tobi asked Kiba as he tried to right himself.

"The mole isn't supposed to do the whacking!" Kiba growled annoyed.

"OH! Oopsie! My bad! Tobi gets it backwards sometimes!" Tobi said with a laugh. "HEY NARUTO-KUN YA WANTA PLAY A NEW GAME WITH ME?" Tobi yelled up at the blonde, who was crouched upon the large branch where Tobi had once stood.

"What! Why don't you quit with your games and fight already!" Naruto growled back.

"Aww, but it's such a _FUN_ game!" Tobi called back.

Naruto felt an ominous chill run down his spine at the way the Akatsuki member was talking now. An edge had come into his once carefree sounding voice.

"Tobi wants to play 'Capture the Flag'!" He said in his deceptively cheerful voice as he moved in a burst of speed to stand behind Hinata. The next events seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Giving the dark haired kunoichi no time to react, he slammed his fist into the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. He grabbed the now unconscious girl by the waist as she fell and appeared a second later in the trees, not even a foot from Naruto.

Naruto stood there frozen, large disbelieving eyes staring at the spot where Hinata had been standing not even a second ago. Fear, bloomed in his chest as he turned his head to look at Tobi who just materialized next to him, Hinata's limp form in his grasp.

"I have her now, your precious fiancé. Oh what will you do now _Naruto-kun_?" Tobi said in a deep voice, a voice vastly different from the one he had just been using. The masked Akatsuki member moved quickly away, leaping from tree to tree, still clutching the unconscious girl.

"H-HINATA!" Naruto screamed, terror and rage gripping his heart. Dense red chakra exploded out of him, settling around him like a thick blanket. Three tails whipped behind him as Naruto leapt into the trees, giving chase. ' _I have to protect her! I have to get her back!_ ' He thought to himself as he moved at full speed after the retreating form of Tobi.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT! YAMATO, WITH ME!" Kakashi yelled moving quickly into the trees, trying desperately to keep up with Naruto. ' _Damn, he is moving way too fast! I don't know if we can keep him in sight_!' He thought as he desperately poured more chakra into his legs. ' _Please sensei, don't let me be too late._ '

Naruto leapt from tree to tree hot on Tobi's heels. He knew this had to be a trap, but he didn't care. He was focused on his current mission to get Hinata back and would fight all of Akatsuki together if he had too. With every leap he could feel the rage within him building and was trying desperately to keep a level head because he _knew_ if he wasn't careful he would lose himself to the rage in his heart and a fourth tail would appear. If that were to happen, he would not be able to protect Hinata from Akatsuki…. or himself.

' **Kit.'** Said a deep, growling voice from the depths of Naruto's mind.

' _Not NOW you damn fox!_ ' Naruto thought back.

' **LISTEN TO ME WHELP! There is something powerful coming. I have never encountered power like this, your mate may be in more danger that you think!'** Kyuubi growled loudly at his container.

' _M-my_ _WHAT_?!' Naruto replied, surprised enough to stumble ever so slightly as he landed on the next branch.

' **Your** _ **MATE**_ **, your** _ **FEMALE**_ **! Damn it human! Don't you understand** _ **ANYTHING**_ **?!'** Kyuubi all but roared in his head. ' **Don't you feel that power that's approaching?! It feels as strong as a bijuu but it's not!'**

Naruto had no time to reply as a crashing sound could be heard from the trees above. Someone landed just in front of Tobi with enough force to decimate the surrounding trees and create a small crater where he landed. Two other strangely dressed figures seemed to fall from the sky right after, landing roughly by the dark robed figure. Naruto growled to himself, pouring on as much speed as he could. This was his chance to catch up as Tobi had stopped running with the arrival of the strangers.

As they descended into the upper canopy of the forest Ichigo released a large amount of his spiritual pressure, using it to force a hole in the trees for them to fall through. He narrowed his eyes as he descended. There was something going on in the forest below him. He felt something powerfully evil moving at an amazing speed in their direction.

"I think we are going to have a fight on our hands as soon as we land!" Uryu called from behind him.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Ichigo said as he turned in the air. The ground was fast approaching now, he let out a bit more of his spiritual pressure to slow his decent slightly as he landed with a loud crash, a small crater forming in the forest floor around him. Seconds later Uryu and Chad landed roughly behind him. They looked a little worse for wear, but neither of his friends were hurt beyond some minor scratches from the trees.

Ichigo looked up as he heard an almost cheerful voice from above them in the trees call down to them.

"Oh dear, oh dear, what do we have here? More of Naruto-kun's friends? Tobi wasn't expecting _that_!" Said a strangely dressed figure standing on a large branch on the edge of the newly formed crater. Under one arm he held a limp figure with long dark hair.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the masked man in the tree.

"Who is Tobi? Tobi is Tobi silly. Who are you? You're very strong no?" Tobi replied, studying the three figures below him. "Uh-ho! Naruto-kun's here! He isn't happy with Tobi!" He said as he turned to the forest behind him and jumped to avoid an attack as a new figure arrived with a roar, cloaked in a boiling mass of red energy.

' _That power. That was what I felt_.' Ichigo thought as his eyes took in the new arrival. The new arrival didn't even seem to take a second glance their way but Ichigo was sure that if he could feel his power then there was no way that this figure couldn't feel his spiritual pressure. He took in the scene before him. It seemed that these two were at a stalemate as they stared each other down, but the evil feeling energy he had felt early, now that it was so close, had other feelings in it. Anger, rage, even fear seemed to roll off of the glowing figure in waves.

"This doesn't look good Ichigo. That power, whatever it is, is immense." Uryu said quietly from behind him.

"Yeah." Agreed Chad.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Who are you guys?!" Ichigo called up to the figures above them, causing them both to give him a sidewise glance, as if they were both wary to take their full attention off of the other. Ichigo was surprised when it was the figure in the swirling mass of red energy that answered him.

"I don't know who you guys are, but this isn't your fight so you should just stay out of it!" Naruto called down to the orange haired person below him in response to his question.

' **Kit.'** Kyuubi growled.

'Not NOW damn it!' Naruto replied.

' **That power that I was telling you about, it is coming from the one with orange hair and the massive sword.'** Kyuubi back. ' **Use caution with that one.'**

'Yeah, ok, whatever.' Naruto said back as he returned his attention to Tobi. "Give Hinata back!" He yelled at the masked Akatsuki member.

"Aww, but I was having such fun Naruto-kun! Don't you want to play with Tobi?" Tobi replied as he assessed this new situation. He could feel the strange power radiating off of the group below him and was unsure, even with other Akatsuki member nearby, if he would be able to handle the angry Jinchuriki and these new arrivals plus the leaf shinobi who were rapidly approaching.

" _FUN_! You call kidnapping Hinata _FUN_!" Naruto roared, his anger ready to boil over.

Ichigo could feel Uryu and Chad shift uneasily next to him. ' _So that masked person kidnapped the person he is carrying, huh._ ' Ichigo thought to himself as he focused his attention on the masked man and reached for his sword. His movement did not go unnoticed by the masked Akatsuki member.

Tobi narrowed his sharingan eye slightly as he watched, in his peripheral vision, the orange haired boy draw his sword. His decision was made. Gathering the Kyuubi would have to wait. "Aww, well can Naruto-kun play one last game with Tobi? How about a game of 'Fetch'?" Tobi said as he raised Hinata's limp form up.

"W-what are you do… DON'T YOU DARE!" Naruto roared as he realized just what he had in mind. Panic filled him as he watched Tobi raise Hinata up and turn slightly, right towards the strangers below them.

"Go **Fetch** Naruto-kun!" Tobi yelled with a laugh, launching the unconscious kunoichi at the orange haired boy below before disappearing into thin air with nothing but a swirl of energy.

"HINATA!" Naruto roared as he dove with all his might to try and catch the unconscious girl.

Ichigo watched everything seem to unfold in slow motion as the masked man who referred to himself as Tobi launch the dark haired person towards him, the glowing figure of the other person launching himself right behind, desperately trying to catch the unconscious figure. Ichigo's body seemed to move of its own accord. Sticking his sword into the ground he leapt, catching the thrown figure easily and landing a few feet away, sliding a bit with impact, he gently placed the girl on the ground before turning around in time to receive an incredibly strong punch to the gut that sent him flying into the ruined remains of a nearby tree.

Naruto, upon seeing the orange haired boy grab Hinata from mid-air, had reacted solely on instinct. Sliding a bit as he landed, he turned and flew at the other boy, punching him away from Hinata, who was now laying prone on the ground.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Naruto yelled.

"S-shit! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo asked, holding his throbbing stomach. He eyed the person before him warily. Now that he was closer, he could get a better look at him and was surprised to see that the young man standing before him could not be much older than himself. He watched warily as the strange young man moved a couple steps forward. He started mentally preparing for another attack, but was in for another surprise as the other boy stopped by the girl on the ground, standing over her in a protective manner.

"I told you before to stay out of it. What I want to know is are you with Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his anger in check. He eyed the two other figures behind him as they moved quickly into defensive stances. Naruto, knowing the dangers of releasing the Kyuubi's chakra, but also aware of the even greater danger of continuing its use while fighting released the biju's chakra, stunning the group around him as his power faded.

Ichigo watched as the young man before him seemed to power down, although he didn't seem to relax in the slightest. "Akatsuki? What the hell is Akatsuki?" He asked the blond boy in front of him. "We don't even know where the hell we are, so how are we supposed to know what the Akatsuki is? Are you going to finally tell us who you are and what is going on or do we have to keep guessing?" Ichigo asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Naruto eyed them for another moment before relaxing his stance a bit, although not dropping his guard completely. He could tell that the orange haired boy was telling the truth, that his confusion at the situation that he and his comrades found themselves in was genuine. "Tsh, that's easy, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure. And this is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said as he turned his attention to the girl at his feet. Crouching down he gently turned her over and checked her vitals. Relief was evident on his face as she had a steady heartbeat and was breathing easily. "As for what's going on, that masked man, Tobi, was most likely trying to lead me into a trap using Hinata as bait." Naruto continued, looking up at the orange haired boy, intense azure eyes clashing with brown. "That man is a member of Akatsuki and we were sent out to prevent them from reaching the village. Now who exactly are you guys?" He asked, not moving from the girl's side, but plopping down onto the ground at her side instead.

"Well, I guess it's only polite to introduce ourselves too. My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied the orange haired boy as he stood up, still holding his stomach. "And that guy is Uryu Ishida." He said, nodding his head towards the white clad young man with glasses. "And the really tall guy is Chad."

"It's Yasutora Sado." The extremely tall, brown haired young man said. "It's a pleasure Naruto-san."

"In deed. So I take it we did not arrive in Hueco Mundo then?" Uryu asked, adjusting his glasses as he studied Naruto warily.

"Hueco Mundo? Where the hell is that?" Naruto asked confused. "Is it in the land of wind or something? If it is then you're _way_ off track cause you're in the southern forests of the land of fire."

"I was afraid of that." Uryu said with a sigh. "Ichigo, you remember what Urahara warned us about when he sent us into the Garganta about not straying from our path don't you?" He said, turning to his friend.

"Yeah. So we're screwed then." Ichigo replied, an edge coming to his voice. "So what do we do now? How are we going to save Orihime from Aizen if we are trapped here!" He said, anger and frustration becoming evident in his voice. "Damn it! She's depending on us! I swore to her I would keep her safe and now _he_ has her and I can't do anything about it!" Ichigo growled, hitting the shattered tree behind him.

"You swore to protect this Orihime person huh?" Naruto asked quietly, his head was bent down as if in thought, but he was looking Hinata's unconscious form. "So is that it then? Are you just going to give up on her?" He asked. Looking up, he locked eyes with Ichigo who was looking at him with a slightly stunned expression on his face. "Isn't she a precious person to you? Does your word mean so little that you would abandon her because things got too tough?" He asked, pinning Ichigo down with his intense stare.

"I-I never said I was going to give up on her." Ichigo replied. A bit stunned by Naruto's intensity. "I would never give up on her or abandon her, I just don't know what we are going to do now, or how we are going to get to Hueco Mundo from here, or even where here _is_." Ichigo replied.

"Good! Because those who abandon their friends are worse than sum." Naruto said, a small, satisfied grin forming on his face. "So we will just have to figure out how to get you guys back on track! If you guys come with me and my friends back to Konoha to speak to the Hokage, she might be able to help. Speaking of which, where the hell is Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention to the forest where he had emerged a few minutes prior.

"Friends? Then there are more of you out here?" Uryu asked, also looking towards the forest where Naruto and the masked man had emerged from.

"Well _yeah_ , you don't think Baa-chan would only send me and Hinata out here to deal with those assholes do you?" Naruto asked looking at Uryu quizzically. "It takes at least four squads of shinobi to…." Naruto's explanation was cut off by a soft groan next to him, causing him to turn quickly back to the girl at his side. "Hey, Hinata, how are you feeling?" He asked in a quiet, gentle voice.

Uryu and Ichigo's eyes locked for a moment, both thinking the same thing. They now knew they were not anywhere near Hueco Mundo, or even Soul Society. No, they had somehow fallen into a different realm altogether, just as Urahara had warned. They were in the realm of the Shinobi, they were now dealing with ninja.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! Up dates will not always happen this fast. I currently have a few chapters already written for this story that I am editing, once I am caught up with what I have already written, up dates will take some time. Please read and review! XD

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not, they belong to their original creators only!

'Mental speech'

' _Thought_ '

' **Bijuu speech'**

' _ **Bijuu thougth'**_

 **Jutsus/Attacks** (when attacking with jutsu/attack)

Chapter 3

Naruto looked at Hinata intently as she let out another soft groan, her face scrunching up slightly as she started regaining consciousness.

"Hey." He said quietly as her eyes cracked open slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Hinata let out a small hiss of pain as she tried to open her eyes fully. "M-my head is t-throbbing horribly." She replied in a soft voice.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Tobi clocked you a good one." Naruto said grinning slightly down at Hinata. "Just relax, Sakura and the others should be here shortly. She'll fix you up real good."

"A-alright." Hinata replied, laying her arm over her eyes to block the light.

"Just how far away was the rest of your group?" Uryu asked as he studied the tree line.

"Well, they were right behind me, but I was going _way_ faster than them too." Naruto replied looking up.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Who's here? I don't recognize that voice." Hinata asked quietly, concern evident in her voice. Letting out another hiss of pain as she tried, and failed, to peek out from under her arm.

"Oh, it's ok Hinata, their friends. I'll introduce you when you're feeling a bit better, ok?" Naruto replied, eyes still fixed on the tree line where he had emerged. After a moment Naruto started to grin. "Tsh, it's about time you got here, _geeze_! And you call yourselves Jonin!" Naruto called out in a loud cheerful voice.

"Who are you talking too? I don't see…." Ichigo was cut short by the arrival of two men in the trees. Both wore similar outfits consisting of dark colored pants, a dark long-sleeved shirt and a padded dark green vest laden with pockets. One man had silver hair that stood up at an odd angle and his face was completely covered except for his eyes. He had one black eye and one red eye that had vertical scar going over it. The other man, who seemed to be of a similar age. If not a few years younger, had brown hair, black eyes and a weird head piece that framed his face. Both wore the same emblem that Naruto wore on his forehead.

The two men jumped down from the trees and approached the group, warily eyeing Ichigo, Uryu and Chad. Both men seemed to be a bit winded from their run through the forest and were sweating slightly. "Everything's fine then Naruto?" Asked the grey haired man as he walked up to Naruto, his eyes never leaving Ichigo and his friends, who were standing together not far from where Naruto sat next Hinata, who was still lying on the ground with her eyes covered by her arm.

"Of course Kakashi sensei, you didn't doubt me did you?" Naruto pouted, teasing his sensei.

"Of course not, but we can't be too careful with the Akatsuki and you _do_ have a temper." Kakashi teased back, relieved that things had apparently worked out for Naruto without him there. ' _Thank you sensei_.'

"Did you really have to take off like that?" The brown haired man said panting slightly. "I mean I understand you wanting to get her back, but if something had gone wrong…" He said, slightly scolding the blonde ninja as he too eyed the strangers warily. "And who exactly are these people?" He asked.

"Oh them?" Naruto asked, pointing at Ichigo, Chad and Uryu over his shoulder with his thumb. "They're friends. In fact if they hadn't dropped in when they did I probably wouldn't have caught up to Tobi before he reached the other Akatsuki member." Naruto said with a grin. "Although they do need to go back to Konoha with us to talk to Baa-chan. They are trying to rescue a friend of theirs and have gotten a bit lost."

The trees seemed to tremble for a moment before more people appeared with cries of "Naruto!" "Hinata!" "Hinata-sama!" Ichigo, Uryu and Chad exchanged looks of surprise, with the exception of one of the people now running across the newly made clearing, and one pony sized white dog, everyone looked to be about their age. They seemed to fade into the background as everyone slowed and approached Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura was the first to arrive at Hinata's side. "How is she?" She asked as she kneeled on the other side of the dark haired kunoichi from Naruto.

"She seems fine, but she has a wicked headache." Naruto replied, Hinata confirming with a small, affirmative grunt.

"Here, let me take a look. Can you sit up?" Sakura asked gently.

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied as she moved her arm off of her eyes. She got about halfway into a sitting position before she hissed in pain again, her hand going to her head and her body trembled.

"Whoa there, here let me help." Naruto said from her side as he wrapped his arm around her back and helped her sit all the way up.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Sakura moved a bit to better examine her.

"Don't worry about it, I'd do anything for you Hinata!" Naruto replied, causing Hinata to blush despite the pain.

"Well, the good news is you don't have a concussion and I don't see any fractures but you have a lump on the back of your head the size of Naruto's ego." Sakura said, earning a disgruntled 'hey' from the blonde shinobi supporting Hinata's back and a slight giggle from Hinata. "Anyway, I have some medicine that will help with the pain and I can get the swelling down, but you will need to take it easy for a while." Digging in her pack, Sakura produced a small packet of medicine and proceeded to hand it to Hinata with her flask of water. "Take this and I will get to work on your head." She said as she gently placed her hands, now glowing a soft green color, on the back of Hinata's head.

"T-thank you Sakura." Hinata said, setting the flask down after taking the medicine.

"No problem, what are friends for, right?" Sakura replied.

"Well, it looks like we will need to find a spot to make camp. We don't know if the Akatsuki has retreated or if they are lying in wait for us." Kakashi said as he talked quietly to Yamato, Guy and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave the small group of strangers a calculating look. "Who are those guys, and what are we doing with them?" He asked.

"Well, Naruto claims their friends. He says that they need to go back to Konoha with us to speak to the Hokage." Kakashi replied, also looking at Ichigo's group. "So I guess they are with us for now."

"Tsh, what a pain."

Uryu watched the group before them attentively. "Ichigo, are we really going to this village of theirs?" He asked quietly. Not having missed the wary glances sent their way.

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice." Ichigo replied, scratching his head in thought. "I mean, if there is anyone who might be able to help us, then we will probably find them in that village of theirs, not running around blindly in the woods. What do you think Chad?" Ichigo asked turning to the tall brunet.

"I think we should go with them. Even if they can't help, it would be better to be in a place where we can plan safely." Chad replied as he watched the group in front of them interact.

"So I guess it's decided then." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses as he continued to study the group before them, hoping to learn as much as possible about them.

"How is that, better?" Sakura asked as she removed her hands from Hinata's head.

"Yes, thank you." Hinata replied, the searing pain had been reduced to a dull throb.

"How about you Naruto? Did you get hurt at all?" Sakura asked, a calculating look entering her green eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though!" Naruto replied with a smile at his teammate.

"Good." Sakura said sweetly. Her hand then shot out and grabbed him by his ear and dragged him into a half standing position above Hinata.

"OW OW OW! WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So when _exactly_ did you plan on telling us that the two of you were getting married!" Sakura growled angrily. "I'm your teammate _aren't_ I?! We are friends _aren't_ we?!"

"Yeah really! I mean come _on_! You can't keep stuff like that to yourselves!" Ino said hotly.

Kiba shoved his way over to Naruto's side as the girls spoke. "Naruto you sly dog you! Sliding in and claiming Hinata for yourself right under our noses!" He said grinning as he roughly patted Naruto on the back.

Neji let out a sigh at the sight. "Guys take it easy. Naruto and Hinata-sama were ordered not to talk about it by the Hokage." He said, trying to keep the situation from getting out of control.

"And how do _you_ know about it Neji?" Tenten asked, her voice giving away her annoyance at not being clued in by her teammate.

"I would also care to know how you know so much about our youthful friend's romance!" Lee said excitedly.

"Hiashi-sama informed a select few in the clan about the betrothal for Hinata-sama's safety, with Hokage-sama's permission of course." Neji replied. "I was to act as chaperone and messenger for the two so that they would be able to discreetly talk to one another without raising any undue suspicions until the formal announcement was made or the Hokage lifted her orders."

"How romantic!" Ino squealed. "Secret rendezvous and everything! You're _soo_ luck Hinata! It's like something right out of a romance story!" She said excitedly, causing both Naruto and Hinata to blush brightly.

"Knock it off Ino, your being a real pain." Shikamaru said, giving Ino an annoyed look.

"That's enough Sakura. Leave them alone. We have more important things to be worrying about right now." Kakashi said as he pulled Sakura's hand off of Naruto's ear. "We need to head out and make camp. Then we need to try and determine Akatsuki's whereabouts or have you all forgotten that we are in the middle of an important mission?" He said, looking around the group of young shinobi in front of him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, rubbing his sore ear as he sat back down next to Hinata, and frowned indignantly at Sakura.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, having enough grace to look ashamed of her behavior.

"Alright then, now that everyone is back on track, Naruto, maybe you should introduce everyone to your new friends over there." Kakashi said indicating the three young men standing off to the side.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Naruto said as he scrambled to his feet and excitedly walked over to Ichigo and his two friends. "This guy here," he said indicating the orange haired young man "is…, uh…, what was your name again?" Naruto said, laughing slightly as he rubbed at the back of his head.

Uryu let out a sigh, "You're a bit of an idiot aren't you?" He asked as he looked at the blonde shinobi.

"You have no idea." Sakura replied.

"Well, I guess I will introduce us then." Ichigo said as he looked at the group before him. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Uryu Ishida and Chad." He said as he indicated his friends in turn.

Chad let out a long suffering sigh, "It's Yasutora Sado." He said, correcting Ichigo for what felt like the hundredth time. Not that he minded his nickname, but he liked being introduced with his actual name.

"Ok! Now I'll introduce my friends to you!" Naruto said with a grin as he moved and started introducing the leaf shinobi. As Naruto introduce them, they each in turn gave a slight nod of their heads in acknowledgment.

"Well, now that's out of the way let's head out. There is a decent looking clearing about a kilometer to the north that will suffice for now." Kakashi said as he moved back towards the tree line.

"Alright! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said as he extended his hand to her to help her up.

As everyone started moving into the tree line, Naruto looked back at Ichigo as he retrieved his sword from where he had left it stuck in the ground. "I really owe ya one for earlier." He said. "I know you guys weren't actually trying to help or anything since you had no idea what was going on, but…" He said as he watched the retreating form of Hinata as she walked into the woods. "If you hadn't arrived when you did…. if he had kept going….. I don't think I would have been able to get her back safely. So… thanks." Naruto said, a far off look on his face as he followed the dark haired girl into the woods.

"Hey, don't mention it." Ichigo replied. "What are friends for, right?" He said as he slung his sword onto his back.

Naruto, looked at him over his shoulder, "Yeah." He said, a smile slowly spreading over his face.

Ichigo watched as Naruto disappeared into the brush, Uryu and Chad having already disappeared from sight. As he adjusted his sword, he thought with amazement how things seemed to have changed so drastically in less than an hour. From being on his way to save Orihime, to finding himself in a strange land in the midst of a strangers battle with little hope of returning to his mission to save his friend. And then to have the tables turned once again with an offer of friendship and the possibility, as slim as it may be, to be able to still save her somehow. He shook his head in bemusement as he walked into the woods himself, deciding there and then that Naruto was not so unlike himself and it felt good to feel not so alone in his desire to protect those precious to himself, no matter the cost.

AN: Have a fun and safe 4th of July weekend!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! Up dates will not always happen this fast. I currently have a few chapters already written for this story that I am editing, once I am caught up with what I have already written, up dates will take some time. Please read and review! XD Just in case you don't know, 1 meter = 3.28 feet.

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not, they belong to their original creators only!

'Mental speech'

' _Thought_ '

' **Bijuu speech'**

' _ **Bijuu thougth'**_

 **Jutsus/Attacks** (when attacking with jutsu/attack)

Chapter 4

Ichigo observed their makeshift camp from his position under an extremely large tree. The clearing itself was only about twenty meters wide and in a vague oval shape. There was a small newly built fire burning brightly in the center to hold back the lengthening shadows as evening approached. Ichigo had arrived in camp just in time to watch Kakashi give instructions to a pair of dogs. One had appeared to be a bulldog of some type and the other had looked like a pug. Ichigo had been impressed by the speed at which the K9 had disappeared into the trees to scout the area. As they awaited the return of the K9, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy and Shikamaru were gathered together near the fire looking at what appeared to Ichigo to be some sort of topographical map and were currently trying to identify their exact location. The rest of the shinobi scattered themselves around the clearing, sitting either alone or in small groups of two or three. Even Uryu and Chad had moved off a bit, leaving him to his thoughts as they all took the chance to rest and prepare. Movement to his right caused him to look up as Naruto approached him, a water flask and a wrapped bundle in his hands.

"Here, thought you might be hungry." Naruto said as he handed over the bundle and flask, plopping down on the ground next to Ichigo. "It's nothing special, just some dried meat and a couple rice balls. Actually, the rice balls are from Hinata, she thought you might like a couple and hers are the best anyway." He said cheerfully. "There is enough there to share with your other two friends too if they want some."

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he placed the items in his lap.

"That friend of yours that you're trying to rescue, her name is Orihime right?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod in response. "So, what is she like?" He asked curiously.

"Orihime? Well, she's a really nice person, if a bit oblivious and naive sometimes. She daydreams a lot and comes up with some outrageous stories, but does really well with school work, which kinda blows my mind." Ichigo said as he scratched at the back of his head in thought. "She is also an amazing healer." Ichigo absent mindedly flexed his right hand as he spoke. "Oh, and she cooks really weird stuff."

"Really, like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she made this chocolate eggplant cake once. She topped it with red bean paste and wasabi." Ichigo replied, a shiver of disgust at the memory running through him.

"Remind me to never try her food." Naruto said, his normally light tan complexion having a distinct green tinge to it. Naruto, regaining his composure, gave Ichigo a sly look. "So, is she your girlfriend then?" Naruto asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Ichigo stared at the smiling blonde for a moment. "My….. girlfriend?" He asked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah! Well, is she?" Naruto asked, lowering his voice a bit before continuing. "Or is it a secret?" He asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Tsh, no." Ichigo said as he looked quickly away, crossing his arms across his chest as he did. "She's not my girlfriend. Anyway, you're one to talk Mr. Secret fiancé." He said as he eyed the blonde, a slight grin forming on his face as the blonde shinobi began to blush.

"H-hey, that's low!" Naruto pouted as he turned away to try to hid his flaming cheeks. "It's not like we had a choice about it." He said, his face taking on a slightly sad look.

"Ah, sorry." Ichigo said seeing the look on Naruto's face. "So, why did you have to keep it a secret anyway?" He asked curiously. "I mean, what does it really matter if people know?"

"Baa-chan was worried about the Akatsuki finding out. She thought they would use Hinata to get to me." Naruto said as he turned back to Ichigo. "Of Course that isn't hard to figure out when they had no problem leveling Konoha just to try and find me."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed, drawing Uryu and Chad's attention and causing his two friends to move over to him.

"Is everything ok Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he and Chad settled down next to him.

"Ah, yeah, I guess." Ichigo replied, as he turned back to Naruto he continued. "They _leveled_ Konoha to try and get you?" He asked, shocked at the thought of Naruto's village being destroyed. Ichigo's expression turned serious as he turned fully towards Naruto. "Who are they exactly, and why are they after you?" He asked.

"Who are you talking about, and what exactly do you mean by Konoha was leveled?" Uryu asked concerned.

Naruto shifted a bit as he looked at Ichigo, Uryu and Chad before replying. "Akatsuki. They are a group of powerful missing nin who have been going around and collecting the biju." He said, Naruto turned his attention away from them as he continued. "As for Konoha, leveled might be a bit of an exaggeration. It's more like everything within the outer wall was turned into a giant crater. All from one jutsu too. At least that was what I heard. I wasn't in the village at the time though, I got back after everything had been destroyed."

"You still aren't answering me, _why_ are they after you?" Ichigo asked again, annoyance starting to color his voice. He could tell Naruto was trying to hide something, something important.

"Does it have anything to with the biju that they are collecting?" Uryu asked. "And what exactly is a biju anyway?"

Naruto shifted a bit while deciding how answer. He had already come to accept what he was, and knew that there was a good chance that they would be in battle soon and that he would be putting them in danger if he didn't tell them the truth, but it still wasn't something he was completely comfortable talking about with anyone but his closest, most precious people. "The biju, or tailed beasts, are basically giant chakra monsters." He replied quietly. "They collect them by capturing the biju's Jinchuriki, the biju's container or human sacrifice, and extracting the beast from them which causes the Jinchuriki's death. And that is why they are after me." He said, looking off at the fire with a distant look on his face. "Because I am a Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune."

They stared at Naruto for a few moments, taking in what he had said. Ichigo was unsure how to respond, feeling yet again like he was not so unlike the blonde shinobi. Him, with his hollow powers that he could barely control, sometimes he could even feel it shifting around restlessly in his mind like a forgotten thought that was trying to find its way to the surface, and that was when he was in his body. But when he was in his soul reaper form, he could feel it taunting him, shifting restlessly, wanting to fight, waiting to take over. He looked down at his lap and saw the small bag of food Naruto had brought over earlier that he had all but forgotten all about. He picked it up and absent mindedly handed it to Uryu. "Is that the power we saw when we first met you then?" He asked.

Naruto eyed Ichigo for a moment before replying. "Yeah."

"So then you can control it." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, no. I can't control more than what you saw." Naruto said looking over at Uryu. "If I had used any more of the kyubi's power, he would have taken over. So I will tell you this," Naruto said, a deadly serious look on his face "if we end up in battle and I lose control and gain a fourth tail, just run." He said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, though he had a good idea where this was going.

"Because I will no longer be me, and _he_ doesn't care who he kills." Naruto replied. He looked up as a figure approached. Her long indigo hair swaying softly with her movements. Naruto moved over toward Ichigo a bit to give her room to sit next to him. There eyes locked for a moment as she gracefully kneeled next to him before she broke eye contact, her cheeks blazing from what she felt had been a bold move on her part. A touch of color touched his cheeks too as her shoulder brushed his arm. They had only been engaged a few weeks, but had been able to quietly meet, with Neji's help, to talk and Naruto was unsure of his feelings for the quiet girl now sitting by his side. He knew he liked her, he always had. She had been, and still was, the only girl he knew that was always nice to him, even on the rare occasion that she would scold him. She was also the only girl in the village that found his stories entertaining, letting out a quiet giggle when he would say something funny. Even though he felt a bit nervous being so close to her, he also felt a sense of serenity wash over him, it was like it radiated off of the shy girl next to him.

Hinata had been watching from across the camp for the last couple of minutes. She wasn't sure what they had been talking about, but the look on Naruto's face had given her a good idea. She had been nervous to approach but wanted to give Naruto comfort after seeing such a sad look on his face. She knew he was anxious about the Akatsuki, they all did, and they all knew why. She glanced up and around the group, taking in their slightly tense body postures, and nervous looks before allowing her eyes to meet Naruto's again. "I-Is everything alright Naruto-kun?" She asked, her quiet, gentle voice rolling over the group. "Y-you looked upset about something."

Naruto could see the concern in her eyes. "We we discussing the Akatsuki and what Pein did to the village." Naruto answered, watching her shyly break eye contact again.

"Pein?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his thoughts. "You said Akatsuki attacked the village."

"Maybe you should tell us the whole story of what happened to the village." Uryu said looking between the two shinobi.

"The Akatsuki member that attacked was known as Pein." Naruto said. "There was six of them, controlled by the original. The six were dead shinobi being controlled with chakra rods implanted throughout their body and each had different abilities like one could use summons, while another could bring back the others if they fell in battle. I had been training to use sage chakra with old man Fukasaku when they learned that one of the toads they had at the village was killed when Pein demolished everything so me, Gamakichi and a few of the other toads were reverse summoned by Granny Shima back to the village."

"Wait, toads? You returned to defend the village with toads?" Ichigo asked surprised.

Naruto looked at him quizzically. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked in return.

Hinata let out a quiet giggle. "Naruto-kun, I don't t-think they have ever seen a toad summons before. I know I-I would have my doubts too if I hadn't seen them myself." She said quietly.

"Yeah, your right. Hehe, I forget that not everyone has summoning contracts." He said a bit embarrassed. "Well anyway, I have a summoning contract with the toads, like Kakashi-Sensei has a contract with his ninken. Anyway, they are good fighters, so when we got back they helped me fight the six Peins. There were so many people that had already been killed or hurt by the attack, I ended up asking everyone not to help me and the toads fight. I didn't want anyone else to die because of me." Naruto said, he looked down at the ground, the feelings he had of anger and despair at the deaths caused by Pein returning as he told the story. "I just couldn't risk anyone like that, they were after me anyway, so we fought and beat all but one of the six Peins. The last one was the one who destroyed the village with a single jutsu. He could push and pull you where ever he wanted with just a thought and a wave of his hand. He didn't even need hand signs. He was even able to pin me down, using those chakra rods. I couldn't even move." He said. A sad, faraway look coming to his face again, almost like he was reliving the moment when he thought it was all over. He looked over as a gentle hand rested on his arm, offering quiet comfort and support. He looked up further into Hinata's eyes, eyes filled with compassion and understanding.

"So what happened?" Chad asked, curiosity evident in his slightly deeper voice.

"How were you able to beat him? Did one of your summons help you escape?" Uryu asked.

"Well actually _someone_ wasn't very good at listening." Naruto said, a teasing glint in his eye's as he continued to look at Hinata for another moment causing her to blush darkly and break eye contact, turning serious again as he returned his attention back to the group around him. "I was able to escape the chakra rods because I ended up losing control, the kyubi almost completely broke free because of my pain, my rage. When he had me pinned there, completely at his mercy, one person tried to rescue me." He said, looking back at Hinata from the corner of his eye, who was looking down at her lap, he could just make out the faraway look on her face as she too relieved that battle. "Only one person out of all my friends and comrades could not stand by and watch me be taken to my death. Only one person was brave enough to try and free me, even knowing that to try would mean certain death, huh Hinata?" He said, a small gentle smile on his face as she peaked up at him, blushing brightly at being called brave, but she nodded.

"I-it was asking too much." She said quietly, her voice was nearly a whisper. "I just couldn't abandon you like that."

"You mean _you_ went out and tried to rescue him?!" Ichigo asked stunned. He had never seen her fight, and he himself knew some tough girls, but this was not something he would have expected from any of the girls he knew, especially not from such a petite, quiet spoken girl like HInata. She seemed more like a girl that would be into gardening or butterflies or something. Not facing down deadly enemies to save a friend.

"Yes." She replied. "I j-just couldn't sit by and watch him be taken. I didn't do very well though. I was unable to rescue him or even free him. Pein, was just too strong. If Sakura had not been near by, I would have surely died myself once Pain had finished with me." Hinata said, her eyes on her lap. Her cheeks burned brightly from the shame she felt for being so weak as to have done nothing for Naruto when he needed someone's help so badly.

"Is that why you lost control then, because Pein had hurt your fiancé?" Uryu asked.

"Well, we didn't know about the betrothal yet. We didn't find out about that until about a week and a half afterwards, even though the contract had been signed by Baa-chan and her dad the month before." Naruto said as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "But yeah. I-I thought he had killed her. He had thrown her around, and she would keep getting back up to try and pull the chakra rods out, or to try and land a hit on him, she was really awesome! But he finally just used a chakra rod on her. All I can really remember was her lying there not moving, the chakra rod sticking out of her chest and a pool of blood forming under her. I just kinda blew up." He said with a shrug. "But I was able to get thing back under control when my seal was fixed and I defeated him." Naruto said, purposefully leaving out the meeting with his father. He didn't feel they needed to know about that. "Then I used a chakra rod to find the original. He had been a student of Pervy Sage's like me and I wanted to talk to him to find out why he would do such a thing. When I found him and his partner we talked I was able to convince him what he did was wrong and he gave his life using a jutsu to bring everyone he killed back to life. I know I am skipping a lot of details but there are things that are classified." Naruto said apologetically .

Silence overcame the group for a few moments as Ichigo and his friends thought about what they had just learned. Naruto sat quietly, studying Ichigo from the corner of his eye. The Kyubi's warning about his power still fresh in his mind. Ichigo seemed like a nice enough person, and he hadn't tried to cause trouble and that is why he thought he could be trusted.

Naruto turned fully to Ichigo, his expression serious. "So, how exactly are you so powerful? I know you're not a JInchuriki too, the Kyubi would not have warned me about you if you were."

Ichigo turned his attention to the blonde next to him. "The Kyubi talks to you?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice. "You could feel it then too?" He asked.

"The Kyubi said you felt powerful like a biju, but you weren't one. What does he mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously. He could feel Hinata shift nervously on his other side as she too waited on Ichigo's response.

Ichigo stared at them for a moment before glancing at his friends who just gave him a slight nod. Turning back to the shinobi next to him, he let out a breath and looked Naruto right in the eye's as he began. "Well, to start, we aren't from around here. We are actually from a different realm or dimension or something, I'm not really sure how to explain it. And we aren't shinobi either."

Naruto looked at him, his confusion evident on his face. "Ehh?"

"What he means is our world isn't… normally connected to yours." Uryu said, trying to phrase it a bit differently from how Ichigo explained it. "Our world is connected to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, a place where creatures known as Hollows dwell. Hollows are monsters that eat spirits and attack people with powers like us."

"Spirits, like as in ghosts?" Naruto asked, the color starting to drain from his face.

"Yeah, but good ghosts. People who haven't crossed over yet. That is part of my job. I fight the hollows before they can hurt anyone and then help the ghosts move on to Soul Society." Ichigo said as he watched Naruto get even paler.

"S-so are you like an exorcist then?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm a substitue soul reaper. Chad and Uryu aren't though." Ichigo said, indicating his two friends.

Naruto's complexion had lost all color, he practically vibrated with fear. He looked around the clearing fearfully before turning to Ichigo. "Th-there aren't a-any ghosts here are there?" He asked.

Ichigo stared at him, realising that Naruto was scared of ghosts, he smiled slightly. "No there isn't." He said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. The last thing he expect was someone with so much power to be afraid of ghosts. "Anyway, all the ghosts I have met have been nice enough. Sometimes a bit annoying, but nothing to be scared of. As long as they don't lose their hearts anyway."

"L-lose their heart?" HInata asked curiously.

"A spirit or ghost that loses their heart, their humanity, becomes a Hollow." Uryu replied, cutting off Ichigo. "They are called Hollows because of the hole in their chest and they are distinguishable from other spirits by that and the mask that forms over their face.

"So what about this Orihime person you're trying to rescue? What does any of this have to do with her?" Naruto asked as he seemed to come back around.

"She was taken by an ex-soul reaper captain by the name of Aizen. He most likely wants her for her abilities as a healer. Aizen… he wants to destroy soul society and is using Arrancar and other extremely powerful Hollows to keep her captive. We were attacked on our way to rescue her, and that is how we got here." Ichigo said, a faraway look on his face. "But to answer your question about my power, it isn't just my spiritual pressure that your Kyubi was sensing… it was probably him. The part of me that is a Hollow."

"You have a monster within you too?" Naruto asked, his voice was quiet and a bit sad. "Can you control it?"

"Yeah, but I can only control it a little. If I use my Hollow powers for more than a couple minutes I lose myself to it." He replied with a sigh. He wasn't exactly comfortable with talking about it, but felt it was only fair as Naruto had told him about the Kyubi within him.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before a grin started to split his face. "Hehe, I guess we are a lot alike then!"

Ichigo looked at him and a smirk appeared on his own face as well. It seems the blonde shinobi's smile was infectious. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"All right then! We are going to beat some Akatsuki ass and then get your friend back!" Naruto said, his voice thick with determination.

"We still need to find a way back first." Uryu said.

Naruto looked at Uryu, his face serious and determined. "We will find a way." Was all he said before the peace that they were so enjoying was shattered.

A howl could be heard, the noise fast approaching. Without being asked Hinata activated her dojutsu, looking towards the forest.

"Hinata?" Naruto implored, his voice low, body tensed to react.

"Pakkun and the large bulldog, moving fast, 10 o'clock." She said in a hushed voice.

"How do you know…." Ichigo started to ask as he looked over at her, his own body tense for a fight, but his question was cut off at the sight of her eyes. While they had appeared unusual before, the now seemed almost frightening. Large veins surrounded her eyes and her irises had gone from a light silvery-lavender color to now having an iridescent quality that reflected the late afternoon light like a cat's eyes reflected light at night.

Moments later the two ninken appeared as blurs as they entered the clearing.

"Kakashi, we have a problem." The small pug looking dog know as Pakkun said, panting heavily. "We found the two Akatsuki, but that's not all. They have about three dozen ninja with them." He said as he looked as some of the other shinobi moved closer to him to hear the info. "There scents were all the same, so I believe that they are clones of some sort. They are about 2 kilometers to the west/southwest." He said as he indicated the general direction that they had just arrived from.

"Which Akatsuki were there?" Kakashi asked looking at Pakkun intently.

"The one with the one eyed mask, I believe he is known as Tobi, and the plant looking one that I believe is known as Zetsu." Pakkun replied.

"Thank you Pakkun, Bull, good work. You're free to go." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out two pieces of dried meat, offering a piece to each of the ninken.

"Thanks Kakashi. Later." Pakkun said having gulped down his treat, her raised his paw in farewell and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the bulldog known as Bull.

"Alright everyone, get ready to move out." Kakashi said, as he looked around the clearing of young shinobi. Yamato, was behind him already dousing the small fire with his earth style. Kakashi's eye landed on Ichigo and his new friends, he brow furrowed a bit as he moved in their direction. His eyes caught Naruto's for a moment, registering the determination in them as the blond shinobi rose to his feet before looking back to Ichigo. Black clashed with rich brown as he studied him for a moment. He too seemed determined and ready for battle. "You and your friends don't need to get involved, this isn't your fight." He said as he took a quick glance at the other two young men.

"Don't worry about it. The sooner we defeat these guys, the sooner we can get back to your village and get back to our own mission. Right Uryu, Chad?" Ichigo said, looking at his friends, his determination reflected on their faces as they both nodded their agreement.

"Fine, if that is how you feel. Stick close, keep your eye's open and listen for orders." Kakashi said turning away.

* * *

Zetsu moved through the tree, appearing at the masked Akatsuki's side. "They should be on the move." White Zetsu said casually.

"Good." Madara said, having temporarily dropped his Tobi persona. "It is time for us to test your clones."

"Of course Leader-sama." White Zetsu replied with a devious smirk. "The group is large, we may have trouble getting the Jinchuriki, but the field test of my clones should be a good show anyway.

"Unfortunately, your right. The Jinchuriki is too well guarded this time." He replied. ' _Especially with that one with him. I wonder who he is?_ '

* * *

Urahara stared intently at the small screen in front of him, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He had been going over the data for hours now, trying to figure out where Ichigo and his two companions had disappeared to. His machines had gone crazy when the three of them had gotten about halfway to Hueco Mundo. There had been a power flux, one that could only be caused by the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar and then they had disappeared.

He sighed heavily as he looked at the data for what felt like the hundredth time. That's when he saw it. A small blip in the reshi. He perked up, making a few quick adjustments he concentrated his search on that area. Then he heard it, the soft ping of the communication device that Ichigo always carried. The signal was too weak to connect to, but it gave him some coordinates. He quickly printed them off and took a look at them. As he read them, his eyes widened slightly before he let out a laugh. ' _That boy has the strangest luck!'_ He thought with amusement. ' _This is going to be fun.'_ Turning he left the small room he had been working in. Entering the small sitting room that he used in the evenings, he spied a small black cat sitting on a cushion looking at him expectantly. "Good news Yoruichi , I found them. An you will never guess where they are." He said, a large smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

.AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! Please read and review! XD

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the characters and their worlds are not, they belong to their original creators only!

'Mental speech'

' _Thought_ '

' **Bijuu speech'**

' _ **Bijuu thougth'**_

 **Jutsus/Attacks** (when attacking with jutsu/attack)

Chapter 5

They moved swiftly and silently. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional rustle of leaves caused by the not so stealthy members of the group brushing past branches as they pushed themselves to keep up. Team Kurenai had once again taken the lead, keeping a wary eye out for the enemy they would soon be facing. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were hot on team Kakashi's heels. Ichigo was breathing hard, pushing himself as fast as possible, barely able to keep up. ' _They're so fast!_ ' He thought to himself as he hopped over a fallen tree that the shinobi in front of him had leapt over like it was nothing. He saw as Kakashi raised his hand, which was their signal to stop. Ichigo slid slightly, having too much momentum, and almost crashed into Naruto's back. The blonde shinobi paid him no mind, his attention focused on the upcoming battle. He watched as team Kurenai lept down from the trees, where they had been scouting the area, and conversed quietly with Kakashi, who had moved ahead of the group. Although he couldn't hear from where he was standing, he could tell something was just ahead by they way they gestured to the forest just in front of the group. After a moment of discussion, team Kurenai moved again, but this time they moved through the group of shinobi to take the rear. ' _We must be close then_.' Ichigo thought, guessing that they were getting into some sort of battle formation. He noticed as Naruto's attention wavered for a second as he seemed to focus intently on Hinata as she moved passed. Their eyes met and they seemed to communicate. A shy smile and a small nod and she was passed, taking her position behind the group. Then they were off at a quick pace, albeit a more reasonable pace than before. The tension grew, weapons were drawn and prepared. Even Ichigo prepared Zangetsu for battle. They came to a stop at the edge of woods, a large field before them. Two figures stood in the middle of the field, seeming to be awaiting their arrival.

"Yay! Time to play!" Tobi cheered at their arrival. Zetsu remained quiet as he concentrated on the location of his clones. Although they could function and fight on their own, much like a shadow clone, these were special and much different from shadow clones. He was deliberately masking their chakra himself as he prepared a trap for leaf shinobi.

"You bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto barked at him angrily.

"Aww, is Naruto-kun mad?" Tobi said, pretending to pout. "You did get your pretty little fiancé back. We could have some more fun with her if you want. Tobi is a good boy after all."

"BASTARD!" Naruto growled as he lunged forward but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Keep your temper in check, he is deliberately trying to ryle you up." He said, not letting his attention waver from the two Akatsuki. His sharingan visible.

Naruto let out a low growl. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

Zetsu turned to Tobi and with a nod that all was finished, melted into the earth.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, ' _Where is he going?_ ' He thought, but had no time to further analyze the situation as a volley of kunai and shuriken rained down from the tree line. "Scatter!" He shouted as he lept, deflecting projectiles with his own drawn weapon. Dozen's of shinobi seemed to melt out of the trees along the edge of field. All wearing generic looking shinobi armour, their hair was dull, almost colorless. Their faces devoid of emotion. They all looked the same. ' _These must be the clones that Pakkun and Bull picked up on._ ' He thought as he warily eyed the new arrivals.

With an unseen signal the small army of clones attacked. Swords drawn they moved quickly, slashing at the nearest of the leaf shinobi. Ichigo ran forward, Zangetsu in hand to defend his new allies. The sound of metal striking metal could be heard as the battle began. Three of the clones broke away from their charge to intercept Ichigo. The closest one tried to slash him across the chest but was easily blocked. He knocked the enemy's sword away and with a quick slash, the clone fell, dissolving into a white pile of matter. The other two reached Ichigo at the same time, both raised their swords for a strike but Ichigo managed to block them both, but ended up stuck, the three swords locked together in a battle for dominance. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, a fourth clone had decided to join his fellows attacking Ichigo and was moving swiftly for a strike to his unguarded side.

An orange blur shot past him as Naruto came to his aid. " **Rasengan!** " He shouted as he plunged a glowing blue sphere of energy into the clone causing it to explode.

Ichigo smirked, "Thanks." He said as he poured his spiritual pressure into his sword. Naruto gave him a smirk in return with a thumbs up before moving away to find his next target. Winning the battle with the two clones in front of him Ichigo freed his sword and dispatched both clones with a single strike. Moving forward again he had a clear shot at a small grouping of about a half dozen clones he quickly raised his sword and released his attack. " **Getsuga Tensho!** " He yelled as the wave of energy shot forward, dissolving the clones into nothing. Momentarily clear, he quickly took in the surrounding battle and was surprised to see not just one Naruto fighting, but about a dozen. Each one fighting vigorously and defending the other shinobi's blind spots. ' _What kind of technique is that?'_ he wondered. As he quickly shunpoed to Chad's side, arriving in a blink of an eye to guard Chad's back from a clone who was trying to sneak up on the tall young man.

" **El Directo!** " Chad said as he used his extremely strong, armoured right arm to defeat the clones in front of him. "Thanks." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo who had just finished with the clone behind him.

"No problem." Ichigo said, an excited smirk on his face. His adrenaline was pumping, these clones were easy to fight but the thrill of battle was still there.

Naruto moved swiftly, his clones were making quick work of the strange clones they were fighting and he wanted to use this chance to get at Tobi, who remained in the middle of the field watching the battle with seeming disinterest. ' _Now is my chance.'_ He thought as he reached the edge of the battle. Summoning two more clones to help him, he quickly formed the Rasenshuriken in his right hand. The wind from the attack kicked up dust and the shrill sound resonated across the battle drawing all eyes to him. He charged forward quickly, and when within striking distance threw the attack at Tobi. " **Rasenshuriken!** " He yelled.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Tobi cried in fright. The attack seemed to hit, a large explosion occurred kicking up dust. When the dust settled Naruto was shocked to see Tobi still standing there, dusting off his robes. "Hehe, fooled you!" Tobi said cheerfully. "You will never hit me with an attack like _that!_ " He said laughing at Naruto's frustration. "But Tobi can't stay to play. I'll see you soon Naruto-kun!" He said as he waved happily and disappeared in a swirl of energy.

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward but Tobi was already gone. The battle was won, for now atleast.

Kakashi looked around assessing the situation. The clones were defeated and the Akatsuki members that had been here had retreated. He could tell the young shinobi around him were a little tired from the fight, but were in good spirits all the same. He watched for a moment as Sakura moved among the group checking for serious injuries, which thankfully seemed to be nonexistent. Once he caught his breath, he covered his sharingan as he started moving back into the woods. "Let's set camp for the night. We head home at dawn." He said, his voice carrying over the group causing everyone to follow for a quick rest before going home.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, her head down as she massaged her temples trying to relieve the massive headache that was starting to form. Before her stood none other than the Raikage himself with his brother Killer B, the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and another Kumo shinobi introduced simply as Motoi.

The Raikage leaned forward, hands on the desk and growled. "You sent him after the Akatsuki! Are you insane Hokage!"

"Do you think I had a choice! You saw the state the village is currently in for yourself, do you think we could afford to take another direct attack!" She snapped back. "I sent three other teams with team Kakashi, they should be able to deal with this threat without a problem. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were back sometime today!"

"That's not the point Hokage! We had an understanding! That boy is to go with B to train and learn to harness the Kyuubi's power in a safe place from the Akatsuki while we prepare for war, or was that not the request you yourself made!" He roared.

Tsunade stood and leaned across her desk to be nose to nose with the Raikage. Her amber eyes were filled with fire. "It is! And _when_ he gets back he _will_ go with B to train!" She growled back.

A disturbance in the hallway could be heard. Shizune's voice was getting louder as she moved down the hall. "You can't go in there right now! Tsunade-sama's in a very important meeting!" She said, desperation clearly evident in her voice as the door banged open causing the four shinobi in the room to turn to the door.

Standing in the doorway was a moderately tall, robed man with shaggy blonde hair. His dark grey eyes were shadowed by the striped hat his was wearing. A black cat was perched on his shoulders with a smug look in it's yellow-green eyes. He stood there for a moment as he leaned on his cane a grin stretching across his face as he took in the shocked look the Hokage was giving him. "Ah, Tsunade-chan! It has been such a long time!" He said cheerfully, his eyes full of amusement.

"Y-you!" Tsunade replied, dumbstruck. She stared at him before her features turned thunderous. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She roared.

"Temper, temper Tsunade-chan! That's no way to greet a guest!" He replied laughing. "I would think you would be happy to see me considering all the help I gave your Sandaime-sama in the past."

"YOU, are nothing but an omen for trouble Urahara!" She growled. "Now answer me! What are you doing here!"

"Straight to the point as usual I see. A... protege of mine if you will, got a bit _lost_." He said, his voice losing its cheerful tone. "I managed to track him and his team down. They are headed this way in fact." He said as he looked out the window. Ichigo's spiritual pressure could be felt to the south and seemed to be increasing. "They should be within the village in a matter of a few minutes actually."

"Then why not just intercept them and leave!" She growled. This man had always annoyed her with his almost flippant attitude. That and he was as much of a pervert as Jiraiya.

"Well you see, we are dealing with a bit of a situation back home. And since he ended up here anyway I thought maybe your village might be interested in taking on an S ranked mission." Urahara said, smirking at Tsunade. "I even brought the payment. While I don't have access to the currency of your world, I brought you plenty of compensation." He said, pulling out a moderately sized bag from inside his robes. He walked up to her desk and emptied the contents in front of her. There were all kinds of rare stones and even bits of gold and other precious metals.

"There should be more than enough there for an S ranked mission. In fact I could probably pay for three, depending on if you get the best price for those items." He said, the cheerful note returning to his voice.

"Tell me the situation and I will consider it." Tsunade said, eyeing him warily.

"Good!" Urahara turned to the cat sitting on his shoulder. "Yoruichi, why don't you go and meet our friends. I am sure they will be happy to see you."

The cat looked at him as a very un-catlike smile formed. "Of course. Can I trust you to behave then?" The cat said in a teasing voice. And with that the cat took off at an amazing speed out the window.

"Don't think I've forgotten you A- _kun_." He said as he moved to shut the office door. With a roar the Raikage threw a powerful punch at the blonde who caught it with one hand. "Now now. There is no need for that. I could use all the help I can get after all." He said as he gave B an appraising look. He pulled out a matching black bag to the one he gave the Hokage and tossed it to the Raikage. "This one is for you."

* * *

They had spent the morning moving at a much more sedate pace than they had used the evening before. It was currently late morning as they traveled at a leisurely walk along a well worn trail that they had come across about an hour before. When Ichigo had asked he had be informed that this trail, which was about the size of some of the smaller streets back home, was primarily used by civilians and visiting diplomatic parties. When he asked why they were using it then, he had been told it was because they were 'visitors'.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath. As stressed as he was about their situation, he was really enjoying the freshness of the air here. It was so much different from home. Karakura town had a distinct city smell to it from all the cars and trains that moved through the area. The sun was getting high, and it's heat was making Ichigo sweat a bit, but the breeze that moved through the trees was so nice he didn't care. They had just started up the side of a small hill, when Naruto, who was walking a few paces ahead of him turned to him with a grin.

"Once we get to the top of the hill, you will be able to see Konoha!" Naruto said, excitement lacing his voice a bit.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, his interest peaked. He was anxious to get to the village and talk to their Hokage.

"Yep! The view from this hill is much more impressive than that by the main gate, ya'know!" He replied, his voice getting an excited edge to it.

"Settle down Naruto you're being troublesome." Shikamaru said, his voice sounding board. "Your only excited about using the Southern Gate because it's easier to get to Ichiraku's from here than it is from the Main Gate."

"So?" Naruto replied with a pout. "I can't help it if I'm hungry."

"I agree with Naruto, ramen would really hit the spot!" Choji said, giving his stomach a rub.

"Thats enough, you all know the procedure when we get to the village." Kakashi said, interrupting the young shinobi. "Naruto, Hinata, you will be coming with the team leaders to report directly to Hokage-sama instead of waiting for your debriefing. And you three" He said as he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, Uryu and Chad "will also be going with us." With nods of consent and some whining from Naruto they reached the top of the hill.

Ichigo stared at the sight that greeted them. Just below them, not more than a third of a kilometer away stood an immense wall with a large wooden gate. From where he was he estimated the wall to be at least three stories tall, but the sight beyond the wall was amazing. Although he could just glimpse the village, he could tell it was more like a small city, not so different than the city that Karakura town was a part of. He could also see an immense cliff running along the northern border of the village with large stone faces carved into the side of it. This was not what he had been expecting when he had heard about their village. It also brought home just how powerful these Akatsuki people were if they could destroy a place so large. This was further supported as they entered the village through the gate and descended down into the village proper. Looking to the side, you could see the still fresh edges of the crater that started just a few feet from the outer wall. The smell of fresh construction and paint hung heavy in the air. The place was buzzing with activity. Other ninja wearing similar outfits to Kakashi and Yamato could be seen along with others Ichigo guessed were shinobi as they had some of the same equipment and wore the same symbol on metal plates tied to different parts of their others that must be civilians. If you were to ask him, he would guess based on the people he observed within the first hundred yards into the village that at least two thirds of the adult population were shinobi.

As they continued on, the younger shinobi started splitting off, usually with a wave and a farewell. As they walked, the streets of the village widened as they headed towards the center of the village. Suddenly Kakashi, who was leading the group, stopped. His one visible eye taking in the creature before him warily.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled, having almost run face first into the Jonin's back.

"Sheesh, it's just a cat. What a pain." Shikamaru said as he moved around to pass by the cat.

"Um, w-why is that cat staring like that?" Hinata asked, causing the others to take a second look the non-descript black cat that was just sitting there, in the road _staring_ at the group. The way the cat stared it was like it waiting for something or someone. At that moment, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Yamato, who had lagged behind a few paces, went to peek around the others to see what they were looking at.

' _Why is everyone staring at that cat?_ ' Ichigo wondered. He noticed Uryu frown and give the animal an intense look, almost like he was trying to figure out something. As he turned to ask Uryu what he was thinking the cat moved forward with incredible speed, flying over a startled Kakashi's shoulder to land on Ichigo, causing him to yell in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped and nearly stumbled from the surprise attack.

"Come now Ichigo, that's no way to greet a friend." The cat purred mischievously.

"Yoruichi." Chad said looking down at the cat on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Is it really you Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked surprised.

The cat narrowed its eyes at him for a moment before giving him a smack on the head with it's paw. "Is that the greeting I get for coming all the way here to rescue your sorry ass?" The cat asked before grinning. "You didn't really think we wouldn't be able to find you did you?" And with that the cat jumped back down and started trotting off back they way it had come, tail swishing merrily, passing the stunned shinobi as it did so. "Come on we got work to do. Urahara is talking to the Hokage and is waiting for us there."

"No way! Hat & clogs is here too!" Ichigo said, hope blooming full force in his chest. If he was here, then they should have no problem getting back on track!

"Of course, now hurry up!" Yoruichi said moving away from the group into the crowded street.

"Wow, a talking cat." Naruto said watching the cat and the group move away. "Hey! You know a talking cat but you didn't know about fighting toads!" He growled at Ichigo who just shrugged as he walked by.

* * *

After walking a few more blocks they reached the half-finished tower and were now being lead by a stressed looking Shizuned to the Hokage's temporary office. .

As they walked in, a deceptively calm looking Tsunade sat behind her desk. Off to the side of the office stood three foreign shinobi, the tallest and fiercest one being none-other than the Raikage himself, and a blonde man wearing a green robe with a diamond pattern along the bottom and a green and white striped hat on his head. Yoruichi trotted across the room and jumped up onto the blonde man's shoulder.

"Urahara!" Ichigo said as he moved forward, Uryu and Chad hot on his heels.

"Ah, it's good to see you boys made it! Looks like our shinobi friends here took good care of you!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah they did, so when do we leave?" Ichigo asked, his voice turning serious.

Urahara gave him an amused grin as he pulled out his favorite fan and opened it. "Soon enough. We have time, and a bit of business to attend to anyway." He replied casually.

"Time?!" Ichigo exclaimed shocked. "We are already behind a day! Orihime doesn't have that kind of time!" He growled angrily as he stepped forward.

"What kind of business are you referring too?" Uryu asked as he adjusted his glasses. He was frowning intently at the man before him. "Although I do agree with Ichigo, we really don't have time to waste."

"Well, if you must know, Soul Society decided that it was necessary to step in and sent some of your friends ahead to get things moving and I have just finished some international negotiations to get you three some extra assistance." Urahara stated in a deceptively casual tone as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"Assistance?" Uryu asked eyeing Urahara intently.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hands on her desk as she stood causing the pile of paperwork on the corner to collapse and fall onto the floor. "Urahara, you can brief your team _after_ I debrief my men and get your requested aid together and _not_ before do you understand!"

Urahara let out an amused chuckle. "Of course Tsunade-chan, I wouldn't dream of interrupting you." He said as he continued to wave his fan gently.

"Don't bullshit me Urahara, and it's Hokage-sama to you." She growled as she switched her attention to her men. "Kakashi report!"

Kakashi stepped forward and moved around Urahara and the young men that they had found in the forest. As he approached the desk he eyed the Raikage and his group warily. "Hokage-sama." He said as he turned his attention to the blonde woman behind the desk. "We were first approached by the one called Tobi, who proceeded to taunt us a bit, trying to provoke a fight. After a few minutes of this he proceeded to abducted one of ours to lure us further into the forest, most likely into a trap, but fortunately Urahara's team made a….timely entrance which foiled Tobi's plan and we were able to recover our comrade successfully. Once we regrouped we located the enemy and engaged three dozen of what appeared to be a type of clone, most likely made by White Zetsu, which were easily defeated. The two Akatsuki members that we encountered, Tobi and Zetsu, retreated."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "One of ours was abducted? You let one of ours be abducted by the Akatsuki?!" She growled angrily as she leaned over her desk.

"We didn't _let_ him do anything. Tobi is not one that we can hit with physical attacks or jutsu as you well know Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "What you should be more concerned about is _who_ was abducted. It seems that they got ahold of some…..sensitive information." He said as he once again eyed the Raikage.

"Kakashi…" She growled dangerously "...I am in no mood for guessing games right now, out with it!"

He turned his attention back to Tsunade as he continued. "It seems they know of the betrothal, Hokage-sama. Hinata Hyuga was, I believe, specifically targeted for abduction to enrage and lure Naruto Uzumaki into a trap."

The silence in the room was almost deafening while Tsunade took in this information. "Oh really?" She replied in a deceptively calm voice as she leaned back and sat back into her chair. "And let me guess, Naruto had absolutely no patience, blindly charging forward putting himself and everyone else in danger, am I correct?"

Kakashi let out a small sigh. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously before picking up a small paper weight off of her desk and hummed it across the office, narrowly missing Ichigo, to hit Naruto square in the forehead.

"OW! What the hell was that for Baa-chan!" Naruto growled as he rubbed the red mark on his forehead.

"That is for being a complete and total IDIOT!" She barked at him. "How may times do I have to tell you that you _cannot_ afford to just charge into a situation like that, especially with the AKATSUKI!"

"He had Hinata! What was I supposed to do _abandon_ her!" Naruto replied as he moved forward angrily. "If you think for _one_ moment I would abandon her or anyone else to those bastards then you have another thing coming!"

"You could have gotten her KILLED! Would you rather have her death on your hands?!" She barked back.

"Of course not! I would DIE before I let that happen!" He growled angrily.

"Well you damn near got your wish then!" She replied. "Now if you're done being an idiot, I have a new mission for you!" She moved a plain looking folder to the center of her desk and flipped it open, revealing the picture of a young woman with dark orange hair and golden brown eyes. "It's a two part, joint mission." She said as the leaf ninja moved forward.

"Kakashi, you and Yamato are going to lead the team. You will be taking Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno as team medic and Hinata Hyuga to take the place of Sai on team Kakashi for this mission. You will be working with the Raikage's brother B and his man Motoi to assist Urahara's team in locating and rescuing Orihime Inoue and defeating a man named Aizen and his men. Once that is completed, you will be assisting Naruto in his training to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune with the aid of B, who is the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi, and Urahara. Once that is completed you will return to Konohagakure. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The leaf ninja chorused.

Kakashi stepped forward and retrieved the mission file and started to read through the little bit of information as Tsunade continued.

"Good. Now, you will leave in one hour with Urahara. You will assemble on the roof of the tower here. Tori-san." She said, causing an ANBU with a bird mask to appear in a crouched position in front of the Hokage's desk. "Inform Sakura Haruno she is needed in my office immediately and to come prepared for a mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied before disappearing.

"Are you done now _Hokage-sama_?" Urahara asked from behind his fan.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before answering. "Yes. You're all dismissed." She said cooly.

"Wonderful!" Urahara said as he snapped his fan shut. "Follow me won't you? I have some things to discuss with the lot of you that I am sure you saw in that file, Kakashi-kun was it?" He asked as he looked at the gray haired Jonin.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before nodding slightly. "I agree that there seems to be some important points to go over." He replied. "Although it would be prudent to wait for the last member of my team to arrive."

"Ah, she can get caught up later. Preparations for the portal take a little time so you can fill her in yourself. Let's head to the roof." Urahara said as he lead the group out of the office.

Several minutes later they had all filed out onto the roof and were looking at Urahara as he studied the group before him from behind his fan.

"Alright, what aren't you telling us?" Ichigo growled in annoyance. He had know Urahara long enough to tell that he was not giving him the full story.

"You caught me Ichigo!" Urahara replied with a chuckle. "There is more going on. It seems Aizen's plans go further than just using Orihime's powers and taking over Soul Society. He has his eye on Karakura Town now as well." He said his voice getting an edge of seriousness to it.

"K-karakura town?! My sisters!" Ichigo exclaimed worriedly as he stepped forward and grabbed Urahara by his jacket. "Damn it Urahara, please tell me my sisters are safe!"

"Soul Society is taking care of Karakura town as we speak. Everyone will be fine as long as we take care of Aizen in Hueco Mundo. Speaking of which, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have traveled ahead of you and will be meeting up with them once you arrive. They are acting as a diversion to give you time to arrive safely as we don't want a repeat of last time…. _right_ Ichigo?" Urahara said addressing the young shinigami in front of him.

"You make it sound like we wanted to be attacked!" Ichigo growled.

"No, no! I just want to make the point that you were lucky to end up where you did. _If_ there is a next time, you may not be so lucky and then that means that _everyone_ , including your little sisters, your father, your friends will all likely perish at Aizen's hands." Urahara said as he snapped his fan closed. "Ah, thank you for joining us!" He said, his voice turning cheerful as he looked around Ichigo at the pink haired girl that had just emerged onto the roof. "You would be Sakura-chan correct?"

"Yes. Y...you are….Urahara-san?" She asked, panting a little as she had ran to catch up.

"Indeed! Kakashi-kun will fill you in on the details. Now, it will only take me a few minutes to get the portal preparations ready, so if you don't mind…" He said as he extracted himself from Ichigo's grasp and moved to the far side of the roof where he had a small machine set up.

Naruto moved over to Ichigo, who was standing with his fists clenched and a serious look on his face. "Don't worry." He said as he looked up at the slightly taller boy. "We'll get Orihime back, defeat this Aizen guy and save your sisters. I give you my word on that!"

Ichigo looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly. "Thanks." He said, Naruto's show of confidence helping to ease his doubts.

B stood at the edge of the group, watching the leaf shinobi with interest, especially the young Jinchuriki.

' **He is an interesting boy, that one. I am surprised you haven't introduced yourself to him yet B.'** Gyuki said to his host.

' _He is young, he is brash, I gotta make sure he ain't trash, fool, ya fool!'_ B replied as he watched the blonde interact with the others. His cheerful voice sounding out as he talked animatedly about something to the girl with long dark hair.

Gyuki let out a loud sigh. ' **I really wish I knew why you even think in rhymes. You know you don't have to talk to me like that right B?'**

' _My thoughts you cannot tame, I got to be keep up on my game, Yeah!'_ He replied.

' **Why do I even bother…'**

"Alright everyone!" Urahara said, his voice loud and commanding. "We are about to begin. I need Ichigo and Uryu to step to the front as the two of you are the only one's here that can use reishi you two will be leading. Everyone else follow these two in a single file line! I am about to open what is called the Garganta. It is a portal that will allow you access to Hueco Mundo! Once you have reached Hueco Mundo you are to rendezvous with Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai and then proceed with rescuing Orihime Inoue and defeating Aizen and his Arrancar! Are we clear?" Receiving a chorus of "Yes!" and several nods he continued. "Good!" He said turning to walk to the far edge of the roof where the machine he was working with was set up with a pair of small wooden poles that had intricate carvings on them. He quickly stood next to one of the poles and raised his cane. "Now we will begin! IN MY RIGHT HAND I HOLD THE STONE THAT CONNECTS THE BORDERS OF WORLDS, IN MY LEFT HAND I HOLD THE BLADE THAT BINDS EXISTENCE, THE BLACK HAIRED SHEPHERD, THE SEAT OF THE NOOSE, A BANK OF CLOUDS COMES, STRIKING US AND THE CRESTED IBIS!" Urahara shouted as a ragged line formed between the two poles on the roof which opened into a gaping, eye shaped black hole. "Move quickly everyone and be safe!" He said in farewell as the shinobi and Chad followed Ichigo and Uryu as they leapt into the abyss.

Once everyone was through the Garganta closed. Urahara looked down at his small machine, checking the readings to ensure that everything was going smoothly. "Once Aizen is defeated, I will buy you what time I can as per our agreement." He said without looking up. "Of course, I cannot give you too much time as they will grow suspicious and that will just cause more problems than it's worth."

Two shadowy figures moved out of the doorway revealing Tsunade and A standing there watching him work. "Just make sure Naruto is able to get his training done. We need a month at least to prepare and we need them to be safe from the Akatsuki while we do that." Tsunade said looking at his back.

"Don't worry, a month is easy enough. I might be able to give you more time too, depending on how the fighting goes….Good, it looks like everything is going nice and smoothly this time!" He replied with a grin as he looked at the printout. "And as far as his training, I got a plan for that already so no need to worry Tsunade-chan." He said as he turned to her, a smirk on his face.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "I have never liked your plans." She replied cooly.

"Ahh, but they _are_ effective!" He replied with a grin.

AN: So off they go! So this is the last chapter I had done and waiting for editing. I have part of the next chapter done but it is slow going as I am really into A Secret Past Revealed at the moment, but I will post it as soon as I am done with it!


End file.
